


We'd both be here tonight

by immortalife



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fail attempt in fluff, Fluff, Let's start 2018 right, M/M, New Year's Eve, let's start 2018 with a fluff MinHwan, watering the MinHwan tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: Minhyun and Jaehwan coincidentally stared at each other, stars can be seen through their eyes, they held their gazes for so long, drinking the beauty in front of them.(alternatively: Minhyun doesn't want to go to the annual "pre-adult" new year party)





	We'd both be here tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Back with a MinHwan fic to start the 2018 right lol.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELY READERS! May your 2018 be another special year with you and your loved ones!
> 
> I apologize early for the grammar mistakes I might have in this fic. This is unbeta-ed and I hope you all like it? :(
> 
> Enjoy!

In a cabin in the snowy mountain ski resort, tucked underneath the blankets with a book in hand, a cup of hot cocoa in the bedside table, Minhyun, being the brilliant and top tier student, insists that he’ll stay in his bed, needing to finish his readings before school starts in a few days.

  
A few minutes later, a faint knock can be heard. The door opened, revealing his mother in a nice floral dress. “Minhyun?” his mom’s soft voice echoed through the room. “Hmm?” Minhyun replied, eyes still focused on his book. “Minhyun, sweetie, come on stand up! Don’t waste your last day of the year here, cooped up in your bed” his mother sat down on the edge of his bed. “There’s a pre-adult party in the event hall, you should go”.

  
“Mom, I told you I’ll pass, you know me, I’m not a fan of parties” Minhyun replied, still engrossed with the book. “No more buts mister, I’ve laid out your best outfit, now go” his mom snatched the book out of his hands, giving him THE look -- The look that makes him guilty even though he did nothing wrong. He huffed, crossing his arms, eyeglasses slipping off of his nose. He can’t say no anymore. He knows that his mom will never give the book back unless he did what his mom wanted him to do.

  
After taking a quick shower, he looked at the outfit his mom laid out for him. “Do I really have to go?” Minhyun sighed and picked up his outfit. It wasn’t bad though, actually, his mom picked an attractive one. Ripped jeans paired with a white shirt and a black jeans jacket. He looks pretty decent in his opinion, adding with a finishing touch, he mused his hair where his forehead will be seen but still kept his glasses on instead of wearing the contact lenses he have.

  
Glancing at the digital clock propped in his bedside table, it reads 9:02PM. “Time for me to head out I guess?” Minhyun whispered to himself. He really isn’t fond of parties. He doesn’t like to be in a place full of people he don’t know, more like he doesn’t want to be judged because most of the people in his school always call him a nerd, a freak or whatever. Since he’s the top in his class and with his prim and proper attitude, people tend to talk bad things about him. He’s afraid to make a first wrong impression.

  
Arriving at the events hall, dimly lighted, laser lights scattering all over the room, it’s already packed with teens around his age. Some are already at the karaoke booth, belting out high notes. Some are in the mobile bar, already drunk when the night hasn’t even started yet. Some are in the corner, doing their own business that Minhyun wouldn’t like to think about. Some are just plainly mingling with newly found friends.

  
Skimming his way through the crowd, luckily he found an unoccupied sofa in the west of the karaoke booth. He scanned the whole place before plopping down, fetching a small book from his back pocket.

  
_Good thing I bought a small version of the book. I knew it’ll be useful someday!_

  
Minhyun grinned, opening his book, indulging himself with the words from his favourite author. Minutes passed, Minhyun is still glued with his book. He doesn’t care about the weird glances thrown at him. He didn’t let those soft murmurs get through him. What’s special is that he’s alone in a corner and reading his book peacefully, shutting off any possibilities of people wanting to befriend him.

  
Minhyun was approaching the climax of the story when he was disturbed by a loud cackling sound across him. He looked around to see who made that ‘disturbing’ sound to find a guy who looks like around his age in the mobile bar, laughing along with his group of friends, accidentally making an eye contact. Minhyun shook his head, already pissed because someone disturbed his peaceful reading. When the laughter died down, murmurs were still heard and a duet was happening in the karaoke booth. Minhyun went back to reading, fully focused as he was about to finish the book.

 

* * *

  
Jaehwan is in the mobile bar, laughing along with his newly found friends. He never thought that he’ll make friends with the teens in the party since he’s noisy in nature. His noisy self always makes things worse when it comes to making friends. Sometimes people look at him weirdly for his laugh; sometimes they just look at him like he grown another head or something.

  
He’s looking around while sipping his beer, when a certain guy caught his eye. A guy hiding in a corner, hair parted prettily, engrossed in the book in his hand. His friend cracked a joke which made him laugh so hard (read: cackled so hard) that when he looked back to the said guy, he’s staring right at him, shaking his head in disapproval.

  
There’s something with the guy that makes Jaehwan want to look at him more. It’s not his hair, not how his outfit looks, but there’s this aura in him that makes Jaehwan want to introduce himself and maybe, you know, get to know each other more in one night.

  
So Jaehwan excused himself from the circle and made his way to the west of the karaoke booth.

 

* * *

  
Minhyun who was now in the last page of his book, is suddenly blinded by a spotlight. Covering his eyes with his hands, he looks around to see that everyone was looking at him and he noticed that another spotlight is visible across the room. He looks at it and it’s the same guy who makes those annoying cackling sounds.

  
“So there we have it! These two will sing a duet for us!” the master of ceremony announced, the whole crowd cheering and urging both of them to come up on the small platform propped in the middle of the event hall.

 

* * *

  
“What are we supposed to sing?” Minhyun looked wide eyed at the MC, trying to excuse himself, not wanting to sing in front of many people.

  
“It’s randomly generated so... good luck with that!” the MC patted both Minhyun and Jaehwan’s shoulder before he went down, leaving the two dumbfounded.

  
“Hey,” Jaehwan tapped Minhyun’s shoulder, pointing at the screen above them “it says we’re going to sing ‘Terrified’”. Minhyun looked at him with big round eyes “I can’t sing in front of many people!” “Relax, just follow my lead okay?” Jaehwan reached for Minhyun’s hands and squeezed it, reassuring Minhyun that everything will be fine.

  
Even though Minhyun doesn’t know Jaehwan personally and vice versa, he don’t know why he felt calm when Jaehwan held his hand. Heck he doesn’t even know his name yet, all he know that he is the guy from across the room.

  
“Let’s sing it shall we?” Jaehwan nudged him in the shoulder. “I really can’t! Last time I sang in front of many people, I ran away!” Minhyun was now close to leaving the stage when he felt Jaehwan grabbing his shoulders to face him.

  
“Don’t worry okay? I told you, it’ll be alright. Believe in me” Jaehwan’s words were calming Minhyun and it weirded him out. He never felt comfortable in a presence of a stranger before so this was new. Minhyun nodded back and on cue, the music started, he turned to look at Jaehwan, who was now preparing to sing.

 

* * *

 

 _[Jaehwan]_  
_You by the light_  
_Is the greatest find_  
_In the world full wrong_  
_You're the thing that's right_  
_Finally made it_  
_Through the lonely_  
_To the other side_

  
_[Minhyun]_  
_You said it again_  
_My heart's in motion_  
_Every word feels like a shooting star_  
_I'm at the edge_  
_Of my emotions_  
_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

  
_[Jaehwan]_  
_And I'm in love_  
_And I'm terrified_

  
_[Minhyun]_  
_For the first time_  
_In the last time_  
_In my only life_

  
_And this could be good_  
_It's already better than that_  
_And nothing's worse_  
_Than knowing you're holding back_

  
_[Jaehwan]_  
_I could be all_  
_That you needed_  
_If you let me try_

  
_You said it again_  
_My heart's in motion_  
_Every word feels like a shooting star_

  
_I'm at the edge_  
_Of my emotions_  
_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

  
_[Minhyun]_  
_And I'm in love_  
_And I'm terrified_

  
_[Jaehwan]_  
_For the first time_  
_In the last time_  
_In my only_

  
_I only said it 'cause I mean it_  
_I only mean 'cause it's true_  
_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

  
_[Minhyun]_  
_'Cause it fills me up_  
_And holds me close_  
_Whenever I'm without you_

  
_[Minhyun & Jaehwan]_  
_You said it again_  
_My heart's in motion_  
_Every word feels like a shooting star_  
_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

  
_And I'm in love_  
_And I'm terrified_  
_For the first time_  
_In the last time_  
_In my only life_  
_Life_  
_Life_  
_In my only life_

* * *

 

Cheers and hooting filled the hall. No one expected that the pair would have such beautiful voices. Jaehwan, who looks satisfied with his singing, turned to look at Minhyun who mirrors the same expression he has. “You did well!” Jaehwan offered a High Five but Minhyun ran out quickly to the balcony area.

“HEY WAIT!” Jaehwan called out, catching up with Minhyun.

“Hey, wait, why did you suddenly run away?” Jaehwan asked Minhyun, holding his wrists. “I was nervous so I-I- don’t know what to do after, I’m not used with the attention, you know” Minhyun sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his neck and pushing his glasses up his nose, a sign that he is indeed nervous.

“You really did well out there you know! Your voice is superb! Why aren’t you letting people see your tal-“Jaehwan was cut short when the teens started the New Year countdown.

“3!!!!”

  
Minhyun looked up at the chilly night sky, admiring the vast darkness that will soon be painted with fireworks.

  
“2!!!!”

  
Jaehwan looked at the guy beside him, admiring his side profile. It seems that time has slowed down for him.

  
“1!!!!”

  
Minhyun and Jaehwan coincidentally stared at each other, stars can be seen through their eyes, they held their gazes for so long, drinking the beauty in front of them.

  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

  
"They said when the clock strucks 12, people should kiss right? or wrong?" Minhyun and Jaehwan thought.

  
“uh.. Happy New Year! By the way I’m Jaehwan! And you are?” Jaehwan extended his hand, offering a handshake to the other.

  
“Happy New Year too! I’m Minhyun!” Minhyun reached out for Jaehwan’s hand and shook it. He was happy that he made a friend even though he was not good at making friends.

  
“Can we like umm... exchange numbers? You know, get to know each other?” Jaehwan felt nervous, heck he doesn’t even know why. Maybe because he felt like he was going too fast.

  
“Oh sure! Here, type here your number and give me your phone. Make sure to snap a contact photo okay?” both exchanged their contacts, giving the phone back to each other.

  
“Is it okay if I ask you out tomorrow? If, you’re still here in the resort?” Jaehwan asked, rubbing his nape.

  
“I would love to. Call me?” Minhyun grinned, walking to Jaehwan, leaving a small peck on the cheek before leaving.

  
“Will do!” Jaehwan muttered a second late, with Minhyun’s back already facing him. He didn’t know if he did something good during the past year or he started the New Year right.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, thank you! Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos and comments are very very much loved!
> 
> (I may have or have not implied that the title is based from HSM 1 "Start of Something New" and the setting is pretty much HSM-ish lol)
> 
> I also used Katherine Mcphee's "Terrified" and I think it fitted MinHwan well? HAHA. 
> 
> A (short) message from me: 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading my fics (even though I know it's kind of a flop at some point). Thank you for the comments and kudos you left in every fic I have. It meant so much to me. You (readers) made my 2017! Thank you for being a part of it! I can only repay you with fics that I come up with and I hope you'll all keep supporting me! I am also sorry if my fics didn't exceed your expectations ;w;, I'll do my best this 2018 to come up with a better writing style. Once again, thank you everyone!! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BLESS YOU THIS 2018!!
> 
> Love, me lol.
> 
> If you need to scream at me or just want to be friends or want me to write something you can find me in:  
> twt: @woojinpxrk or  
> cc: [here](http://curiouscat.me/woojinseob)


End file.
